Emmett's Experiment
by gussie398
Summary: Emmett and Jasper have an idea. . . . . What is it? and does it involve Bella?
1. Be Right Back

Chapter 1: Emmett's Fabulous Plan

EmPOV

It was just another (un)normal day in the Cullen household. Edward went hunting with Carlisle and Esme and left Bells with us. Alice and Rosalie were at the mall, so it was just the three of us. Meanwhile, Jasper, Bella, and I were thinking of things to do. I knew how hyper Bella could get with a bit of sugar, so I suggested it.

"How 'bout we get Bella high on sugar?"

They considered it then said yes. I told them I'd be riiiiight back. I left for the candy store in my beautiful jeep. While I was heading there, I thought of a wonderful plan. . . . let's see if vampires can get high on sugar! I arrived at the candy store and went in. Hundreds of thousands of candies were on the shelves. I grabbed all the candy I could carry, tossed over a few fifties, and headed to the Jeep.

When I got home and showed them my goodies, Jazz and Bells' jaws dropped.

"It's time!" I said in my scariest voice.


	2. Martianmellows

Emmett's Experiment: Chapter 2

EMPOV

Jasper and I melted the chocolate and added martianmellows. Bella mixed sugar, coca cola, pepsi, and mountain dew. Then we mixed the twisters with ….um…nothing!

"Bella, get your little booty over here."

BPOV

"OK, Emmykins." I replied. Emmett brought over the sludge and melted chocolate. Jasper sat me down in a chair and held me there. I could see the sweetness. I could smell the sweetness…. Then he made me eat the sweetness.

I could feel it…. Ahhhhh

"Emmett is a teddy bear with an orange disease and jazzy cries because he's emo and they all like pink unicornsssssssssssssss!"

**Sorry all my chapters are really short. I'll try to make them longer =) I need suggestions about when Eddiekins comes home.**

**Tankies,**

**Katiedid**


	3. Vampies and Eddykins

**Thanks to Arike Johanna for reviewing! I lurve you all. Btw, I don't own no nothing, Right Jazz?**

**Jasper: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.**_** She's soooo annoying.**_

Ch. Tree (3)

JPOV

Bella was literally bouncing of the walls when I heard a knock on the door.

_Damn it. Eddiekins is home, _I thought.

"I heard that Jasper."

Edward came in to find Bella running up and down the walls.

"JASPER! What the hell have you done to my Bella!"

EPOV

_What has he done to my Bella love?_ I will kill him! Bella started to yell. Louder and louder. Wait. . . . This is actually quite funny! I started to laugh.

EmPOV

OMG. Edward was laughing. I thought I'd be dead by now. I wonder why he blamed Jazz, not me. Then I remembered my fab plan. So I headed to the kitchen.

I mixed up the extra candy, but while I did that I heard Bella scream.

"Eddy is a sexy Eddy Spaghettikins! EDDY SPAGHETTI! Sexy Ed"

JPOV

Gawrsh. I didn't get killed! Yay! I heard Em in the kitchen. Emmett came out and told us he wanted had an experiment.

"I want to see if us vampies get sugar high!"

Edward groaned. That translates to 'Em, I think we know the answer to that. If not, it's NO' . I said to try it. Emmett split the mush up evenly into two cups. It smelled bad, but I drank it anyways. OMG it was working I was getting sugar high! I went to go join Bella to sing Best Of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana. Then Emmett came and joined us. We were all off-key. It went a little like this:

Oh yeah

Come on

You get the limo out front

Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kind of fun

It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends

But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds

Chill it out, take it slow

Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)

Hear your songs on the radio

Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)

But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl

But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds

Chillin' out take it slow

Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both

(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs

You get your face in all the magazines

The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both

You get the best of both

Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me

Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds

Chillin' out, take it slow

Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

You get the best of both worlds

Without the shades and the hair

You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls

Mix it all together

Oh yeah

It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

BPOV

I think im sugar high… I know i'm sugar high!

"Stop your hurting my feelings, Jazzy Boohoo Monkey pie!"

"Emmett I'm crying now go away." Jazz said…. Or was it Emmett?

Epov

_Sigh._

**So… did you liiiiike it? Huh? Huh? I love you guyses! Now rate and review. NOW**


End file.
